


Long Day at the Ponderosa

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: That they get pulled over isn’t a surprise.





	Long Day at the Ponderosa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Well “officer”, if thats even your real name. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

That they get pulled over isn’t a surprise; Tony’s doing 85 in a school zone. Granted, there is no actual school today or any day in tiny Chester, NY at 11 pm at night, but still, speed limits are there for a reason: to keep people safe.

“No,” Tony says as they wait for the cop to make the long walk up the dark road from his car to theirs, “they’re there to squash the essential American desire for the freedom of the open road. If we let people drive as fast as they wanted, no way in hell would anybody stay in a podunk town like this.”

Steve scrubs a hand over his face.“‘K, let’s not say any of that in front of the cop, Tony. Not a peep. Unless your secret desire is to stay in this charming little town overnight as a guest of the county.”

Tony looks over, his face cut in thirds by blue lights that flash red. “I don’t know, Rogers. You’d look awful cute in prison stripes.” His eyes take a turn down Steve’s body, flick back up with a smirk. “And I can think of worse ways to spend a Saturday night than sharing four walls with you.”

A car door slams behind them and there’s the unmistakable crunch of boots on gravel. “Yeah,” Steve mutters, “and don’t flirt with me in front of the nice policeman either, ok?”

The cop is firm with them, friendly. He’s young, too, not much more than 30, but despite recognizing them and saying nice things about New York that all end in  _ thank you _ , he still writes out a $250 ticket and a motion to appear.

“Thanks,” Tony says through gritted teeth. “We’ll be out of your hair forthwith, Officer. Sorry to trouble you.”

The cop nods, sticks his notebook in his back pocket and--does not walk away. Keeps his hand on the inside of Tony’s door; make it impossible to roll up the window and hit the gas.

“You, ah,” he says, so casual that it screams careful, “you guys headed some place in particular?”

Tony shrugs. “Nah. Been a long day at the Ponderosa, that’s all. Blondie over here was getting antsy--”

“Blondie?” Steve sputters.

“--and you know, picking fights with the other kids and stuff, so in lieu of locking him in his room--”

“Screw you, Stark.”

“--I shoved him the car and brought him out for a drive.” Tony squints up at the cop, tries to get a read, but the flashing lights, the darkness, they both put a kibosh on that. “Why? Is there some place we should be headed? Other than out of your jurisdiction?”

The cop shifts, his body language tumbling from officer of the law to--what? Confidant? “Well,” he says, “I thought you might be looking for someplace quiet. To, ah, have some time to yourselves.”

Steve shoots Tony a look-- _ Don’t _ \--but Tony cannot keep the grin off his face, the chuckle that hops up and out of his throat. “Really?”

“Well, Draper’s Run is the just off the next right. I thought that might be where you were headed.”

“What’s Draper’s Run?” Steve asks.

“Excuse my friend,” Tony says, patting the cop’s hand. “He’s not from around here. City boys, you know. They don’t appreciate the value of a good makeout spot.”

The noise that bursts from the passenger’s seat is epic. “A makeout--!”

Tony turns his head and gives Steve his best full-on smirk. “Baby,” he says, “there’s no reason to be embarrassed. We all have needs. And Officer--”

“Reynolds,” the cop supplies.

“Officer Reynolds obviously gets that.”

Steve glares at him, mouths something that looks suspiciously like:  _ go fuck yourself. _

Tony looks back at the cop and does not flash his eyelashes. Ok, maybe a little. “Now,” he says, “where is that turnoff again?”


End file.
